Cat Instincts 2
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sequel to "Cat Instincts" It has been 3 days since Silver learned what it's like to be wild in the savanna. That is until his non-mobian feline friend came to visit him.


**Sequel to "Cat Instincts"**

**I don't own the Sonic characters. **

**Hex, Snow, and Kanai belongs to me.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Silver was given a gift by his pet cat Snow, the gift of cat abilities. He even learned what it's like to be wild with the lions.

"So, Silver? Did you make friends with the lions?" Sonic asked, being a little cocky.

"Actually, yes. A whole packs worth" Silver smirked.

"Really? So the lionesses really like you? Guess that makes you the King of the Jungle" Shadow chuckled.

Silver rolls his eye, "Ha ha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh"

Just then, a doorbell ring. Silver thought it was Blaze so he gets up from the couch and answers the door.  
"Good morning, Silver" Hex said.

"Huh? Hex?" Silver didn't notice that it was his friend Hex the Cobra.

"You have a visitor from the savanna" she said, which made Silver confused.

"Follow me" Hex grabbed his arm and dragged him to the backyard.

Silver gasped at who he saw, "Kanai"

It was a non-mobian lioness, Kanai. The leader of the lionesses.

Kanai gets excited and tackles him. She licks and cuddles him.

"Whoa!" Silver laughs in happiness to see his lion friend for the past 3 days.

Blaze walked in with Hex; the cobra girl told her about Silver making friends with the lions in the wild and she was happy.

"So good to see you, Kanai" Silver chuckles, petting the lioness.

Kanai growls happily and lies on top of him.

Blaze chuckles at this while Sonic and Shadow smirked to see their friend playing with the lioness.

Kanai gets up to let Silver up.

"Guys, this is Kanai" Silver said.

Kanai growled when she saw Sonic and Shadow.

"It's okay, Kanai. They're not gonna hurt you" Silver pets her head to calm her down.

Kanai stops growling.

"Kanai? That's the lioness's name?" Sonic asked.

"You named her?" Shadow asked.

"No. She told me her name with her roar" Silver said.

But Kanai still doesn't like Sonic and Shadow and licked her muzzle to scare them.

"Uhh…..We'll just go" Sonic and Shadow said, leaving the scene.

Kanai sees Blaze, she seems nice and that Silver told her that he's her boyfriend. That didn't bother her.

Kanai goes up to her and walks around her while nuzzling her.

"Aw….she likes you, Blaze" Silver chuckles.

The lioness seems friendly with Blaze; Hex smiles and leaves them alone.

"So this is the lead lioness?" Blaze asked petting Kanai.

"Yup, that's her" Silver said, petting Kanai's back while Blaze is petting the head.

"She's beautiful" Blaze said.

"She sure is" Silver said, continue to pet the lioness.

Suddenly, a loud thud startled the three as they spun around to see Eggman Nega in his Egg Mobile.

"Not you, again" Silver got in his fighting stance.

"Surprise to see me, Silver? Hee hee hee!"  
Kanai didn't seem scared at what this man is with the flying hovercraft that she never saw in her life.

"Ah, is that a lioness? Ha! Should you eat Silver and Blaze right now?" Eggman Nega cackled evilly.

"Leave her alone, Eggman Nega! And what do you want?!" Blaze growled.

"Well, since you two are here. I thought that I could kidnap you. No matter, I'll just take this non-mobian feline if you don't mind" Eggman Nega.

Silver held Kanai protectively, he was not gonna let that crazy nega scientist take her away.

Blaze shoots fireballs at him causing him to crash into the ground. Kanai then roars and runs at him. She scratches, bites and roars at him.

"OW! OW! OW! Okay, okay! I'm going already!" Eggman Nega shoved the lioness off, "I'll be back, Silver the Hedgehog!"

The mad scientist used his Egg Mobile to leave.

Kanai walks back to Silver proudly.

Silver smiles and hugs Kanai at how brave she was for kicking Eggman Nega's butt.

Kanai nuzzles and licks him.

"That was very brave of you, Kanai" Blaze joins in and pets Kanai's back.

Kanai growls happily, nuzzles and licks both of them.

A while later

Kanai was inside the house; Blaze thought that Kanai wouldn't fit through the door but apparently she was able to get in. Having a wild lion in the house would be crazy but apparently it was not. There are other humans that adopt a lion cub or rescue an adult lion are able to keep them inside the house.

Kanai was now getting used to Shadow and Sonic, since they gave her some water. She even learned what it's like to be with the mobians.

Kanai is currently laying down with Snow the non-mobian cat.

"This is cute" Silver smiles, it was like a wild big cat becoming friendly with a house cat.

Kanai wraps her tail protectively around Snow.

"Meow" Snow meowed cutely, she didn't want Kanai know that she can talk.

Kanai lays her head down; Silver and Blaze were petting Kanai which was making her fall asleep, feeling their hands run up and down on her back.

Kanai soon falls asleep wrapping around Snow like a mother protecting her cub.

An hour went by and Silver was the first one to wake up, but something was wrong. He looked down and saw that Kanai was gone, but he saw a note on the table. He picked up the note and reads it.

_**I told you that I will be back again, Silver. If you want to save your wild kitty cat, come and get her or she will be in my control. I will be waiting. **_

_**-Eggman Nega**_

Silver growled in anger, crushing the note in his palm and drops it on the floor. Blaze and Snow woke up and saw that their lion friend is gone.

"Eggman Nega" the silver-white hedgehog growled coldly, "Blaze, Snow, you girls stay here"  
"What's going on? Where's Kanai?" Blaze asked.

"Eggman Nega has her. And I'm going to the base to rescue her alone" Silver said.

"Silver, don't. What if it's a trap?" Snow jumped on Silver's shoulder.

"Snow, trust me. I don't want to lose any of my friends again" Silver said, putting her down on the couch next to Blaze.

"Wait. You're gonna need this" Snow stares directly at Silver's eyes, giving him her cat powers. Silver's round pupils turned to slits like a cat's eye.

"Thanks, Snow"  
"Silver. Be careful" Blaze kissed her boyfriend on the lips for a few seconds.

"Don't worry, Blaze" Silver kissed back and pulls away, dashed out the front door to go save Kanai from the mad scientist.

"He's a brave hedgehog" Snow said.

"And our hero" Blaze added.

* * *

"*RRROOAAAAARRRR*" Kanai roared loudly, trying to break the glass but it was reinforced.

"Hee hee hee! Keep it up and you'll eventually get tired! The glass is reinforced!" Eggman Nega cackled.

Kanai growls and continues to roar and attack the glass. Eventually she was out of energy, unable to stand as her legs fell down on the cold metal floor, exhausted.

With Silver

He was already inside the base, staying quiet so that he won't get detected. He was able to squeeze through small spaces like cats do without getting stuck.

"All right. I'm in. Hang in there, Kanai. I'm coming" he said quietly, walking down the cold metal corridor. He stopped for a second, feeling his ears twitch lightly.

He sees the room where Kanai is in a glass container and Eggman Nega by a monitor.

"Kanai!" he rushed towards her but accidently stepped into a trap that set off, the rope grabbed his left ankle, causing him to fall down.

"Shit" Silver growled.

"Hee hee hee! You fell into my trap, Silver!" Eggman Nega cackled through the speaker.

"I don't think so" Silver smirked, his gloved fingernails grew into claws.

He was able to cut the rope with his claws, and stand up to his feet, goes up to the glass.

"Damn it. The glass is reinforced" Silver growled, no other way to break the glass. Kanai was leaning her paws against the glass.

"Stand back, Kanai. And you might wanna cover your ears" Silver said, telling her that he's gonna use his Lion Roar sound wave to break the glass.

Kanai backs up puts her head down and covers her ears with her paws.

"Give up, Silver! The glass in reinforced! Hee hee hee!" Eggman cackled through the speaker.

Silver ignores him and takes a deep breath and…

**"*RRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRR*"**

The roar sound waves burst towards the glass, the cracklings on the glass were beginning to break from Silver's lion roar. The sound waves shake like an earthquake, causing the glass to break in a burst.

Silver quickly covers his head so that the pieces of glass won't hit his face.

The lioness jumps out of the hole of the glass.

"You have got to be kidding! I was this close to get you!" Eggman Nega walked out of the door.

Kanai looks at Eggman Nega growling. She stalks up to him.

"Uh oh. Somebody's been a bad doctor" Silver smirked.

Kanai roars and jumps on him. She bites scratches and attacked him.

"OW! OW! GET OFF ME YOU BRAT!" the doctor screamed.

Silver smirked at this but eventually didn't want his lion friend to eat the doctor. So he called her to stop.

"Okay, Kanai. You can stop. He's defeated right now" Silver said to the lioness.

Kanai looks at Silver, then back at Eggman Nega and growls. She slowly gets off and walks backwards away from him.

"Looks like you lose again, Eggman Nega. Ta-ta" Silver said, as he and Kanai leaves the base.

When they enter the house, Blaze hugs Silver and Snow jumps on Kanai.

"Meow" Snow purred on Kanai's back.

"You're a hero, Silver" Blaze said, nuzzling his fur chest.

Kanai licks Snow and nuzzles her.

Blaze noticed her boyfriend's eyes, they were still cat's eyes.

"Meow" Silver teased her, purring on Blaze's muzzle.

"Oh, Silver" Blaze purred on him.

A while later; Kanai, Silver, and Blaze were in the savanna area.  
Kanai stood on her hind legs and hugs Silver that she's heading back to the wild.

"We had so much fun, Kanai" Silver said, hugging the lioness.

Kanai roared softly, which meant that she also had fun too, and made good friends with the mobians.

"I won't forget you, Kanai. I'll always come here to see you" Silver said, petting the lioness's head.

Kanai licks his face and nuzzles him.

Silver chuckles and nuzzle her back, "I'll miss you, Kanai"

Kanai sadly gets down. She licks and nuzzles Blaze and Snow. She then runs back to the pride.

Silver sadly waves, watching her return to the pride.

Blaze puts a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay, you'll see her again"

"Yeah" Silver said, his cat eyes slowly returns to his normal eyes.

Blaze picks up Snow, "Come on, let's go home"

Silver nods, using Tails' teleport device to go home.

The End.

* * *

**Yup, lions are my favorite animals. :)**


End file.
